HYDRA Experiment Gone Wrong
by NightIsBeautiful
Summary: HYDRA is known for experimenting on human beings, but when their latest experiment goes berserk it puts the organisation in a very bad position. The only way to avoid a crisis would be to retrieve said experiment. Aren't they lucky she seems to be followed by death? And Captain America... Probably better than the summary x)
1. Pilot

**Hello everyone! This is just an idea I came up with and decided to write the first chapter introducing the main character. **

**Should I continue or does this suck? **

**Thanks for telling me! :P**

* * *

><p>Clark ran through the corridors of the secret base. Well, perhaps 'secret' wasn't the correct term anymore. How did things go south so fast? One second he was discussing an important discovery with his colleagues and the next they were lying next to him, dead; and he was next. He'd fought his way out of various dangerous situations, and it was clear he had the advantage in his own base, yet something felt off about these attackers.<p>

They had no name, no insignia and clearly no tides. They could watch each other get beaten to a pulp without feeling any sort of remorse. As Clark had guessed, their motto was 'every man for himself'. However, they had a common goal, a task perhaps. He didn't know what, or why. All Agent James Clark knew, was that the men that had invaded their base were enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D and had to be stopped.

This of course, easier said than done. There aren't usually many people in a secret base, mostly because the name expresses its location. How did these people find it? A mole amongst their ranks?

Questions flooded the mind of the agent as he ducked behind a wall; barely missing the bullet shot his way. He panted heavily after all the running he had done. Quickly, he reached for his earphone and began speaking:

"Engine Room this is Agent James Clark, Unit B14 is under attack, I repeat, Unit B14 is under attack! Can anyone hear me?"

Clark was answered by a buzzing noise, but no direct answer. Did they cut the coms? He bit his lower lip to stop himself from cursing. Another bullet was shot his way, but luckily hit the wall, allowing the agent to visualize the position of his opponent. He stepped back into the corridor, grabbing the firearm and pointing it up, twisting the arm of his attacker to force him to let go, thing he did. The gun was thrown to the side as the man before him, tall and bulky aimed a punch. He reached Clarks stomach, earning a loud grunt before the agent was back up straight. He swiftly grabbed one of the man's wrists and twisted it, turning him around before slamming his head into a wall.

"Big but not strong," Agent Clark commented, eyes glued to his now knocked out 'friend'. "This is a distraction," he concluded. Suddenly, a noise from his earphone made him wince, then a voice began speaking.

"Good deduction Agent Clark, I was told you were smart." The voice was rauque and old, yet it was almost as if you could hear the smirk on the speaker's face. "As am I really. "

"Who the hell are you?" Clark yelled.

"Me? Simply another scientist, nothing too impressive. But you agent Clark, you're the last man standing."

"Last man huh? No matter, when I get over there I'm going to show you my way of thinking," Clark threatened. The person on the other side laughed slowly, in the creepiest way possible.

"I'm sure you will agent Clark. At east you will try. Don't take it the wrong way, but you were selected for an important experiment."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clark demanded. His plan, was to keep the man talking until he got to the engine room, unfortunately the information he was getting was distracting him_. I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D_, he thought, _remember your training_.

"One of my experiments must be tested on the field. You give out sympathy agent Clark, which is why I believe you are the best suited for this task. "

Clark stopped in his tracks.

"As I have gathered, you do not have many enemies agent Clark."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, what if I told you, my experiment has been learning every single bit of information on you: your childhood, your marriage, the death of your mother and the birth of this lovely twins. Don't you think it would be hard to kill a man you know so much about? That is my experiment Agent Clark. Let's see if you survive..."

"What if I do?"

"Then I will have failed." the voice answered before dying away. Seconds later, Clark heard a loud, blood-curling noise, like someone scratching their nails on a blackboard… and it was getting closer.

* * *

><p>Clark was panting hard, right hand pressed onto the gash at his thigh. It hurt, bad. He needed a doctor, or this wound would get infected and he would die. Although, what he needed most now was a miracle.<p>

In front of him was a girl, a strange, scared looking girl. A child really, barely 14 years old. Long, light chocolate hair and deep green eyes that revealed all her emotions. Clearly, she had not been trained for such a mission. She was holding a pistol tightly with both her hands, aimed directly towards his skull. Why was this child here?

_Very bad position, but surprisingly great aim_, Clark thought before mentally slapping himself for making comments at this time. His glance never withered nor shattered, but neither did hers. Clark had been hoping for an opportunity to pounce and force the gun out of her hands, but that would only be possible if she looked away for at least one second, thing she apparently was not inclined to do.

"Listen," Clark began, raising both his hands. She shuddered, taking a step back and pointing the gun a little further from her chest. "You don't have to do this."

"You're right Agent Clark, " a voice suddenly said. That voice, the coms! A tall, slender man stepped out of the shadows, a smirk plastered onto his face. He had small round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and shadowing dark eyes. "But she will."

"You," the agent gasped in surprise. "Don't listen to him," Clark attempted to speak to her directly.

"Isn't she beautiful Agent Clark, my own little creation." the man placed a hand onto the girls shoulder and played with her hair. From the look on her face, she looked completely frightened. Was it because of the way her gun was aiming at an innocent man or because of the slender giant behind her.

"What did you do to her?!" Clark yelled, making the child jump slightly in shock. He hadn't meant to scream so loudly. The girl looked to him and lowered her gaze slightly.

"I've made her stronger. I've made her useful…" the man laughed. "Our own little weapon!"

"Listen kid, don't let him control you! Don't let him scare you! S.H.I.E.L.D will protect you, I promise," Clark began, trying to calm the girl down. She looked back to him and smiled slightly.

"Protect me?" she asked, her voice barely reaching the agent's ears. "I won't be hurt anymore?" She lowered the gun, hope filling her eyes.

Clark took a look towards the slender man, whom did not seem shocked by the youngster's reaction. "I promise," he repeated. This was working, if he could get the child on his side, he would also have the gun. The man before him didn't look strong, so the fight should be easy, but what if he wasn't alone? Either way, it gave him a greater chance of survival, and that was enough.

"Lies," the girl tilted her head and smiled darkly. "All lies," she repeated, once again pointing the gun to Clark's face. "I know what S.H.I.E.L.D is, I know you you are! You're all liars!"

"Well, you're right about one thing, you know who I am. So, do you have what it takes to pull the trigger? Do you have what it take to make two little boys orphans?" he asked solemnly, knowing this was his last chance to convince her. A sudden look of sadness covered her face as she lowered her gaze to the gun. Perhaps she did not. Looking back to Clark, he saw sadness replaced by another feeling: fear. No, she didn't have what it took to pull the trigger, she was afraid of it, like a bird afraid of heights. However, she seemed more afraid of what would happen to her if she did not obey.

Her mind cleared and she placed her finger on the trigger. I'm sorry, she mouthed.

_Linda, boys, I love you, I'm sorry_, thought Clark as the girl spoke:

"Hail HYDRA."

A bullet was fired. A man died.

* * *

><p><em>'Doctor Marcus Heiner, entry 31. The subject has shown signs of fear and sadness during the tests and used the pistol to end her enemy on her final task. I can therefore conclude that all tests were inconclusive. Experiments will resume. Attachement is a weakness.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, 'cause if this is boring I'll just delete it! x) Thank you!<strong>


	2. Within the walls of HYDRA

**Hello! Yes this is very short but the rest will be up soon! ^^**

* * *

><p>Nothing in the word HYDRA gave of a feeling of 'home'; when you heard it, it provoked stutters and shivers or simple, pure hatred. For those affiliated with the organisation, HYDRA meant 'work' but also perhaps a certain bit of 'better'. As everyone knows, the goal of HYDRA is to achieve world domination and spread a sentiment of freedom to cover up the dictatorial system in place. Of course, the achievement of said goal would be a great honor for all its members, thus the will to fight for it.<p>

However, HYDRA is not only constituted of its active members. In fact, the organization has levels of men: their leader, HYDRA Supreme rule over their bases scattered across the world. Each base has a commander; a small 'army' of active agents and scientists but the biggest part of their members is constituted of prisoners, experiments and brainwashed agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

To those people, HYDRA is the equivalent of 'hell'. What was it that made it so awful?

Was it the conditions in which they were kept? Fed with old, hard bread and water twice a day, unable to ask for anything else due to the dryness of their throats.

Was it the walls? Tall and dark, made of strong, cold metal no man – or super-man – could break. The mold and humidity slowly climbing the walls, making the cells feel smaller with each passing day. At least, they were home to all sorts of insects and spiders that must have been happy to have a confortable home to raise their family.

Was it the constant moans of pain? After days, months or years of constant experimentations, brainwashing or torture, humans seemed to forget the very sense of speech. Each word, syllable and expression they had learned over the entirety of their lives was pulled out of them until only the reflexes remained. Thus, loud moans and cries of pure agony were heard days on end throughout the cells and halls of the bases.

Was it the constant fear that filled your entire soul whenever your heard the lightest noise? Each noise of footsteps, doors and laughs could mean they were coming for you, for another test, another experiment, another cry-filled moment of utter terror. One of the first things

Or perhaps was it the voices you heard at night, filling your mind and laughing at your failures? Insanity is something your are born with, most men manage to live away from it, to hide it for all their lives; but when every bit of hope and humanity is pulled out of you, you realize insanity is the only thing that can keep you going. The voices in your head terrorize you, yet they make you feel in contact with others; somehow they keep the social part of your brain functioning and that, even in the slightest, is very soothing.

Could it also be the pain of loneliness? The loss of solidarity? The death of your loved ones?

Within the walls of HYDRA, none could say none of the above concerned them, yet some were luckier than others, and that is what created the infrastructure of the organization. One of the other beliefs of HYDRA was that, following the principles of ethology: any animal being submitted to an aversive stimulus will try its best to remove itself from said stimulus. In other word, torture a man into joining your organization and, no matter how strong his will can be, he will finish by breaking.

And believe me… they _all_ break.

* * *

><p>Project N.A.Y.A was developed at the birth of a child within the organization. Her parents, both members offered up their child in exchange for a better pay rate and the belief that she would one day become an important part of HYDRA and perhaps help their Supreme leader to achieve his goal.<p>

I wouldn't say they were bad parents; in fact, none would dare every say so, not even the child itself. Truth was, like most members of HYDRA, they had been blinded since the day they joined and fed lies to continue their job without asking too many questions. At least that was something HYDRA had in common with S.H.I.E.L.D…

Project N.A.Y.A was set off to create a super-human being capable of vying with Captain America alongside with the Winter Soldier – once that project turned out to be ready. It began softly; nurses were in charge of raising the child, teaching to walk, talk and move. Their only order was to show no compassion towards it. The child had no name, no identity and to that point, no value. Of course, HYDRA scientists knew from previous research that children whom are given no attention have slim chances of surviving their first years but thanks to the progress of medicine, they manage to keep her well and safe.

When Project N.A.Y.A reached six years of age, assistants and other members of HYDRA began teaching her the ways of the organization. That was also the moment the daily injections began. Injections of what you might ask? Well, in six years, HYDRA scientists manage to create a serum based on the serum used on Captain America, and later Bruce Banner – better known as the Hulk.

At first, the child was kept in a friendly environment, a remake of a Scottish house to make sure she didn't simply turn psycho at the age of six. After a few years, the injections began having effect. The child became rebellious; she would scream, squirm and beg to be left alone. With her growing older and stronger, her issue became a problem to the scientists in charge of her care.

When project N.A.Y.A turned 8 years old, she was removed from her fake world and placed into the main headquarters of HYDRA, in a secure room. The room had no windows, no furniture and no light. The injections continued, every day, for 2 whole years.

The first incident happened when she turned 10. Two of the scientists at her care dropped dead in the middle of an injection. No scientific explanation and no eye witness other than the child. What had happened was fairly simple to understand, she was growing into what they had wanted to make her. Ever since that day, project N.A.Y.A was moved to a secure location, in an empty room with no windows, no furniture and no distractions. Everything was going according to plan. And very soon, the plan would _unfold_…


	3. Kar Heine

**New Chapter! Yay!**

Many things can happen within eight years: children grown into young adults, adults grow old and the elderly grow to be forgotten. Of course, there is always an exception to the rule, and within the walls of Hydra, exceptions were not rare. Whether is was a room filled with strange artifacts, a dungeon filled with insane prisoners or computers displaying images so bright and colorful it'd made anyone suffer from an epilepsy attack. However, if there was one exception that would forever be remembered, it would be the one named _James "Bucky" Barns._

* * *

><p>In eight years, Project N.A.Y.A was well under go; every test, every session had turned out successful (even with the high degree of pain involved in them). It was now time for the final test, the one that would determine whether all the years spent researching the case of this child had been for nothing or if they would change the future of HYDRA.<p>

Kar Heine was the main scientist working on Project N.A.Y.A and yet he had never seen her other than behind his screen. Why hadn't he gone talk to her face to face before? Well, obviously she was dangerous, and only low-life subordinates did the dangerous jobs. However, today that was going to change. He would not be scared of her, not in her position.

She was held in one of the safest rooms in the compound, tied down by heavy metallic chains that barely allowed her to move at all. Thus she was not able to stand, scratch nor place a hand in font of her mouth to sneeze; but that was not all. To insure further safety of the men working alongside her, a dark piece of resistant cloth was placed onto her eyes and tied at the back of her head, high enough so she would not be able to untie it. She also had earplugs blocking the outside world from her. She wore nothing but a grey dress half turned to shreds; the combination of all these things made her the perfectly quiet little slave.

Dr. Heine walked down the corridors, earning 'hello's and 'goodmorning's on the way. He was a fairly respected scientist, why? Because he was close to the boss. He reached the end of the corridor in no time with those long slender legs he had and placed the hand onto the knob of the last door. He took a deep, slow breath, and turned the knob. As he entered, a couple of his subordinates bowed their heads and quickly exited the room.

"Well, you must be important," a broken voice rose from the silence. Dr. Heine turned to his prisoner with an astonished look upon his face. He stepped towards her and pulled the earplugs out.

"How did you know?" he asked, slightly concerned about his safety.

"I may not be able to see or hear, but I can still feel the footsteps you take," she answered, her voice getting slightly less raspy. Dr. Heine took notice and wrote it down on his notepad. "Every single movement," she added rather menacingly. The doctor gulped but tried to remain calm, after all, this girl was tied down and blind, what harm could she cause him?

"My name is Kar Heine, I'm the lead scientist on your case," he began before being rudely interrupted.

"I know."

"How would you know?"

"The other scientists, they talk about you sometimes. They're rather polite about you; at least they try to be when they spit their venom…" she explained with a slight smirk on her lips. He gritted his teeth and jotted everything down. She was toying with him and he knew it. Perhaps this was necessary, this was her way of taking her revenge, a revenge well deserved after the years of mental strain she had to endure in this room. Doctor Heine knew best out of all the employees of the organization; HYDRA was a dark, _dark_ place to be in, worse if you were on the other side of the glass window. Luckily for him, he was on the right side, **but for how long**?

"Scary isn't it?" the girl shifted, getting his attention. Her voice was slowly returning to her as it came out less raspy than the first time she spoke. The scientist began to realize how calm her voice was. It held no particular emotion, which surprised the man, wasn't she supposed to hate him? He shook his head and wrote down her reaction to his silence. How she had known what he was thinking about he didn't know, but very little could impress him nowadays, after all, he was damn sure he had seen _everything_.

"What are you writing down?" She asked after another couple of seconds. This girl hated being ignored, she thought that after everything HYDRA had made her go through she deserved a little respect, even if it was just due to the fact that she had survived all that.

"You can hear that?" the scientist said, making his sentence sound like a question, although it was mostly a statement he was making to himself before writing it down onto his clipboard. The teenager nodded and shifter her weight once more; she seemed very uncomfortable this way, hands held above her head by large chains.

"I can hear everything," she said calmly. "Might be the only advantage to blinding me."

"What do you mean?" the scientist asked, ready to write down any information relevant to the experiment. The child seemed in thought as she breathed in cool air and let out a tired sigh. She smiled, a genuine smile this time, not one of the dark scary ones she had the secret to succeeding.

"I can hear your pen scratch the surface of the white paper, clean of all impurities. I can hear your breathing, uneasily slow, as if you were holding yourself back. I can hear your heartbeat, fast and panicked. I can feel the steps you take whenever my voice changes. I can feel your piercing eyes on me, searching me for any sign of aggressive behavior towards you…" she trailed off and Kar saw her smile change from the calm and gentle one it was to a wicked, bloodthirsty smirk. The scientist stayed silent for a second, unable to move or write anything down. "Does that answer your question?"

Doctor Heine cleared his throat and tried to regain composure. The fear he had felt before entering the room had suddenly resurfaced with that simple speech she had just given him. It suddenly became clear to him; he was alone in this room with an insane teenager that not even chains could contain. He felt fear travel through his limbs to his very core, unable to move.

The scientist couldn't take his eyes away from the monster he had created as she let out a strangled laugh. "You can't escape me," she said suddenly, her voice cold and full of hatred. "No matter how you look at it, one day I'll get out of these chains, one day I'll be running around this place and when the drops of sanity I have left leave me and I go on a killing spree, I'll be sure to take care of you first. I'll skin you to the bone, laughing as you scream in pure terror and pain. That day will be memorable, don't you think?" He voice rose with every word, until she screamed out the last couple syllables, her voice clear. She laughed menacingly as the doctor took a couple steps back, dropping both his pen and clipboard.

He leaned against the back wall of the room, tumbling with fear as he aimed for the door. He picked himself off the floor and ran out quickly. He was panting and he was scared, but he had heard it, clear as day. He voice was still ringing in his ears: '_You might as well kill yourself now…'_

* * *

><p>A young woman stood walked across the 145th Street Bridge. Clara huffed at the cold night air scraped her skin, reddening her cheeks and watering her eyes. She was thinking that she just had the worst day of her entire life if losing her job and getting insulted by a random passerby was anything to go by. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her shoulder lightly through her dark gray vest. She needed transportation but at 2 in the morning a random taxi was hard to find unless you were in the city.<p>

She sighed annoyingly once again and decided to call somebody, something she should have perhaps done a long time ago. As she composed the number to her brother's home phone, a shadow caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to make sure it was nothing to dangerous and saw a man on the other side of the bridge, tall and pale, wearing a white blouse like the one's scientists wear in television shows. She observed him for a few seconds in silence and terror as she watched him climb over the railing.

"Hey!" she tried calling over to him, although she doubted he heard her with the wind blowing at their sides. Yet the man turned around, locked his petrified eyes to hers and let his cold, hard body fall over the railing. Clara screamed.

She was just thinking how she had just had the worst day of her entire life if losing her job, getting insulted by a random passerby and witnessing a man committing suicide was anything to go by. Then again, his day had probably been worse than hers. In the end, it wasn't her brother she called, but 911.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Alenxander Pierce was pissed, and that was an understatement. "How is it that my best scientist is dead?"<p>

"Kar Heine was found this morning sir, he apparently drowned in the Harlem River," an employee said uneasily through the phone. Mr Pierce gritted his teeth and screamed at the one he thought useless to him.

"I read the report!" he said sternly. "What I want to know is _why_?"

"We have no idea sir. The bridge wasn't even in his way home. In fact it's nowhere near where he was supposed to be last night. He left in a hurry after visit Project N.A.Y.A." the scientist explained in a dull voice, as if reading from a form.

"Project N.A.Y.A?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well well… It seems she is ready then," he smiled.

"Sir?" the scientist asked, doubt in his voice.

"Prepare her. It's about time I pay her a visit."

**Review?**

**-NightIsBeautiful**


End file.
